rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Red/Transcript
At the Argus base, the Atlesian guards watch the screen as Caroline Cordovin's Colossus is seen trying to swipe at the airship Maria Calavera and Oscar Pine are in. Cordovin: You just couldn't keep this rivalry between us, could you, Calavera?! You had to rope in children to fail with you! The guards cheer on their boss as she fires another shot from the mech's arm cannon. Unbeknownst to them, a red dot appears on one of the radar's screens approaching Argus. ---- Back at the cliffside, Ruby Rose is still holding onto Crescent Rose for dear life. Oscar notices this from the airship. Oscar: Ruby! Ruby eventually makes her back up to the top of the cliff by using Crescent Rose's blade to climb back up. She regroups with Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, and Qrow Branwen. Oscar: (over comms) Ruby, can you hear me? Are you guys okay? Ruby: Are we okay?! Oscar: I know, we were supposed to lay low, but listen! I think I finally found a weakness! Nora: Well, we're all ears. Ruby and her friends notice Nora Valkyrie helping Jaune Arc over. Ren: (relieved) Guys! Ren runs over to his teammates. Oscar: The cylinder on Cordo's cannon rotates and locks in a giant Dust cartridge every time she changes attack styles. Weiss: We noticed. Oscar: Right, but her missile launcher doesn't lock in, it pops out! Without her shields, one well-placed shot could detonate the missiles while they're still in the launcher! Jaune: We could destroy the entire cannon... Oscar, that's brilliant! Nora: Can you... make that kind of shot? Ruby: We'll only get one chance before she catches on. I'd have to be practically staring down the barrel of her cannon. Maria: Well, I've got a way to guarantee that. Maria flies the airship back over to Ruby's group. She stops with the hatch doors open. Ruby runs forward. Qrow: Ruby, what are you doing?! Ruby hops into the airship and heads off to do her part. The others watch the airship heading towards Cordo's mech. Ruby smiles at Maria and Oscar. In the mech, one of the screens has a popup message saying "ARGUS BASE INCOMING CALL". Cordovin notices this, but her attention is then drawn away. Maria: Hey, Cordo! I've got one missile left and I know exactly where I'm gonna stick it! Cordovin: (chuckles) One missile you say? That's a shame, Maria, because I have plenty! Cordovin has the missile launcher pop out from the mech's arm cannon while Maria continues flying toward her. Oscar: ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!! Maria: Sometimes the best approach is simply the most direct! As the airship moves closer, Ruby gets into position and aims at Cordovin's mech cannon. Cordovin gasps as she pulls up a screen, noticing Ruby and catching on to her plan. Cordovin: You! Ruby pulls the trigger, but suddenly, the missile launcher retracts back into the arm cannon and the bullet is deflected. Everyone gasps in shock. Cordovin: You thought you could fool me?! She readies the arm cannon again, this time about to fire a lightning Dust attack. Oscar: Pull up!! Maria pulls up the airship, but it still gets partially caught in the blast. The rest of the group on the cliff move out of the way. The airship is affected by the electricity, and Maria screams in pain as her prosthetic eyes close shut. Maria: I can't see! My eyes! Oscar: No, no, no!! Maria: Take control!! Oscar grabs the joystick as he barely gains control of the airship. Oscar: We're gonna crash! We're gonna CRASH!! The rest of the group emerge from the smoke on the cliffside, coughing. Jaune: Look! The group watches as the airship crash lands into the forest. As Weiss gasps, Qrow runs and transforms into his avian form and flies over to the crash site. At the crash site, the engines can be heard shutting down. Oscar: We're... we're still in one piece! Suddenly, Oscar hears the stomping of Cordovin's mech. Ruby stumbles out of the airship before collapsing to her knees. Cordovin: (laughs) Very clever, but even the smartest apes can't compete with the intellect of man. Ruby uses Crescent Rose to stand herself back up. She looks over to the airship to see Maria repairing her prosthetic eyes as Oscar watches in concern. Maria: Come on, come on! Ruby then looks toward Cordovin with a determined expression and walks forward. Suddenly, Qrow appears and takes his niece's hand. Qrow: Ruby, stop! Ruby looks back to her uncle, still bearing her determined expression. Qrow gasps. Ruby: I need you to trust me. Qrow closes his eyes and ultimately relents as Ruby pulls her hand away. She walks to the edge of the cliff and stands face to face with Cordovin's mech. Cordovin: Surrender for your crimes, and accept your punishment. Ruby: (defiantly) No! Cordovin gasps in shock as Ruby's friends look to her. Ruby: We're going to Atlas. Bigger people than you have tried to stop us and failed, but we're supposed to be on the same side! We're supposed to use our power to protect people, but you just use yours to look down on everyone! Cordovin ponders Ruby's words. Ruby: We didn't want to steal from you. We did it because you gave us no other choice! Now I'm giving you one last chance to stand down and hear us out. Silence for a moment. Cordovin: I've heard enough... Cordovin then aims her arm cannon at Ruby. Ruby's friends run over to her in panic. Oscar: (reaching out) Ruby!! Qrow gains a look of horror on his face as Cordovin fires up the arm cannon. Suddenly Ruby uses her Semblance and flies into the arm cannon. Cordovin: WHAT?!! Nora: She's NUTS!! Ruby continues flying into the arm cannon. Jaune: The missile launcher springs out... but the raw dust gets locked in! Inside the arm cannon, Ruby plants Crescent Rose into the ground and takes aim at the buildup of Dust. She fires and uses her Semblance to quickly get out of the arm cannon. Suddenly, the arm cannon explodes, covering it in ice and stone. Cordovin: What?! No! NO!! As Ruby flies backward, her Aura runs out and falls unconscious. Her fall is slowed down by black Glyphs from Weiss, and Qrow catches his niece in his arms. Weiss collapses in exhaustion as Jaune, Ren and Nora run over to her. Qrow: Ruby? Ruby! Ruby opens her eyes and smiles at her uncle. Ruby: Told ya. The Atlesian airship's engines can be heard coming back on as it hovers lightly above the ground. Maria managed to fix her eyes. Maria: Oh, don't tell me I missed it! ---- Meanwhile... Adam: You knew you couldn't win two-on-one at Haven. What makes you so sure you can win now? Blake: I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now. Yang Xiao Long smiles at her partner's words before glaring back at Adam. Adam: You know, she made a promise to me once. That she'd always be at my side. Heh, and look how well she's kept it. Yang: Did she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were pretending to be? Silence. Adam: So I wasn't just good enough for you? Blake: You know it's so much more than that. Adam: I know you've made your choice... and I've made mine. The three combatants then take defensive stances as they resume their battle. Blake and Yang rush forward together. The two of them work together to strike at Adam with a series of back and forth blows and slashes. Blake grabs the bottom portion of her broken Gambol Shroud katana and throws it at Adam, but he deflects it back at her. Yang notices this and grabs the pistol and uses the ribbon to swing Blake around. Blake uses her cleaver to clash with Adam's sword, but he sends her flying back. Blake's back hits the cliff-side of the waterfall, depleting her Aura. She nearly falls off the ledge and hangs on for dear life. Yang: Blake! She then turns around and angrily glares at Adam. Adam: Moment of truth, Yang. Do you think you're faster than you were at Beacon? This causes Yang to gasp and tremble slightly. Adam notices this and chuckles. Adam: (smiling) Me neither. Adam rushes forward unsheathing his sword. Yang manages to dodge the swing, then rolls away from a second. Adam lands two kicks before Yang dodges a slash, followed up by another. Then Adam brings the sword down diagonally while Yang backs away. But then Adam rams her and she is knocked to the ground. Transitioning into a roll, Yang gets distance before stopping on hands and feet, huffing slightly. Adam: Your Aura's bound to be running low. Yang pants for breath as Adam angrily grunts at her. Meanwhile, Blake struggles to climb up, briefly glancing over to spot Adam advancing on Yang who has gotten back up. Adam: Hit me already! Yang dodges Adams next two swings. Adam: What does she even see in you?!! Adam rushes forward, tossing Wilt as it spins like a buzz-saw. Yang tries to block only to be overpowered and damaged, Adam grabs the sword and activates his Semblance before bringing it down. With her guard broken Yang gets knocked back and tumbles across the ground. Blake continues her climb. Adam: You're just a coward like her!! Adam unleashes an attack with his Semblance toward Yang. However, at the last second, Yang's eyes turn red. The attack hits Yang, creating a cloud of dust. Adam rushes forward and swings his sword down. When the dust clears, Adam looks in shock as Yang has caught his sword with her prosthetic hand. Her hair burns bright, activating her Semblance. Yang: Gotcha... Yang then cocks her left arm's Ember Celica. She pulls Adam toward her and punches him hard enough to disarm him and send him flying back. The force of the attack depletes Adam's Aura. Adam stands back up and tries to fight again, only to realize his sword is missing. Yang still has it in her hand. Yang: I may not be faster... (her own Aura depletes) ... but I'm smarter. Yang then throws Wilt over the bridge. Adam: No!! Adam fails to reach his sword in time as he watches it fall. Suddenly, Blake reappears and uppercuts Adam as she jumps back on to the bridge. Adam stumbles backward. Suddenly, he notices one half of Gambol Shroud's katana on the ground. He and Blake rush forward to pick it up, but Blake grabs it before he can. Yang then runs forward and grabs the broken blade of Gambol Shroud. Both girls then impale Adam from the front and back, each with a piece of Blake's weapon simultaneously. Adam looks down at his bleeding chest as he twitches. Adam: Oh... Blake and Yang both pull their blades out and watch Adam stumble towards the edge of the bridge. He falls to his knees and his eyes start to roll back. He slumps forward and falls off the bridge. On his fall down, his body hits the cliffside with a sickening crunch, before disappearing into the water below. Adam Taurus is finally dead. Suddenly, Blake starts to sob and falls to her knees as she breaks down crying. Yang runs over to hug her. Blake hugs back. Blake: (tearfully) I... I am not going to break my promise, I swear. Yang: I know you won't. The two girls continue to embrace as Blake continues to sob. ---- Back at the cliffside... Cordovin: (struggling to pick up the mech's arm cannon) No! No, no, no, NO!!! You! You're never getting to Atlas! Do you hear me?! NEVER!!! (presses a button on the controls) All forces converge on my position and eliminate these pests at once! Oscar: Crap! Maria: Everyone on board! We're making a run for it! Jaune: What about Yang and Blake? Back in the mech, one of the screens read "ARGUS BASE CHANNEL OPEN". Atlas Soldier: Ma'am, we've been trying to reach you! Argus is in danger! Cordovin's expression widens in horror. Cordovin: What? ---- At the Argus base, various Atlas personnel all rush to their battle stations. A pair of guards are seen looking out at the ocean. In the distance, a towering Grimm can be seen stomping in the water towards Argus. It lets out a terrifying roar. The Atlas guards then turn around and notice a massive legion of Manticores and Sphinxs in the air above the city of Argus. ---- Atlas Soldier: It's a Leviathan! It began its approach during your battle! We need you! Ruby looks back to her friends in horror, who all share equally concerned expressions. They look to Cordovin's mech, still struggling to lift up its arm cannon... Category:Transcripts